Dan de Bergerac
by paulmcuk
Summary: Dan gives to Will on how to woo a certain, newly single, member of the SN crew. His advice is good. Too good. Just as it seems to be working, Dan realises that maybe he should have taken it himself. And wishes he had read Natalie's book sooner.


"Here's your book" said Dan.

Natalie looked up. "You finished it? Wow a 70 page novel and it's only taken you a month."

Dan defended himself. "When do I get a chance to read? Hardly ever."

"Ok, sorry. So how did you like it? You were skeptical as I recall."

"Of course I was skeptical. You told me it was about a bunch of farm animals."

"It is. That's why it's called Animal Farm. The clue is in the title."

"But it's not about the animals. It's about communism."

Natalie looked at him wide‑eyed. "Communism? You mean, all these years and I never knew?"

"Very funny."

Natalie grinned. "But you liked it?"

"Sure did."

"Did you cry when they took Boxer off to the slaughterhouse?"

"I may have had a slight lump in my throat."

"It's even sadder in the movie. When I watch it I cry like a baby."

"There's a movie?"

Natalie nodded. "Animated."

"I might rent that."

"It's ok" said Natalie, "but they changed the ending to make it more palatable."

"Good. I like happy endings."

Natalie shook her head at him. Then she reached in her drawer. "Time for the next item on your reading list."

Dan winced. "Another one? So soon?"

"No pain, no gain Dan. And you're the one who said you wanted to broaden your literary experience."

"I didn't say that."

"No, you said you wished you'd read more stuff."

"I did say that."

"Stuff other than Spiderman and the Fantastic Four."

"Hey, there were some really good writers working at Marvel back then. Peter Parker had to deal with some heavy emotional stuff."

"I'm sure. But there are a surprising amount of good writers who never ever worked at Marvel."

Dan sighed. "Ok, lay it on me."

She handed him the book. "It's a play. The Silver Surfer isn't in it I'm afraid."

"It's a lot thicker than the last one" he said.

Natalie nodded. "I know. At your pace I'll expect it back by Thanksgiving."

"I told you. It's not that I'm a slow reader it's just that I......"

"Don't have the time, I know." She smiled. "I'm sure that once you get started it will soon be finished."

He read the title. "Cyrano de Bergerac."

"See? You're well on the way already."

"It sounds French."

"Tres bien."

"Just as long as it's not actually _in_ French. Once I've ordered a coffee with milk I've just about exhausted my French vocabulary."

"I wouldn't expect you to read French Dan. Not when I know you can barely read English."

"Do these insults come with the book or are they extra?"

She shook her head. "All included."

"So what's this one about?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell you the plot."

"Give me the gist."

"Ok. It's about a guy with a big nose who fancies this girl but is worried that his nose will come between them."

"Is that it?"

"It's just a gist."

Dan eyed her. "Hmmm. I suspect, like the last one, there's more to it."

Natalie smiled. "I suspect you're right Dan."

Dan was wondering what to do with himself. He had prepared his script and was happy with it. So was Natalie, who was producing the show that night as it was Dana's day off. And Casey had slunk off somewhere so he couldn't talk to him. His eyes fell on the book that Natalie had given him earlier. Might as well make a start he thought, and picked it up. He had only read a couple of lines when he was interrupted.

"Dan?"

Dan looked up. He was surprised to see who was standing by his desk. "Hey Will."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

There was silence.

"Little tip Will. Talking involves some sort of communication, usually verbal."

Will gives a weak grin. "It's a little bit.....delicate."

"Well put some cream on it."

"Maybe I should leave."

"Stay where you are Will" said Dan. "I'm sorry for joking. I was just trying to use humor to break the tension."

"That's ok."

"Plus it was too easy a shot to pass up."

"I guess I'm not expressing myself very well."

"Or indeed at all."

"I don't really know how to say it."

"Straight out is usually best."

More silence.

"Would it help if I left the room?"

Will grinned. "I kinda need you to be here."

Dan stared at him for a second. "You're not going to tell me you've started having 'feelings' for me are you?"

"No!"

"Just checking. It happens."

"I wanted to ask your advice."

Dan nodded. "I do advice. What about?"

"Well.....you know Natalie?"

"Natalie? Short girl, brunette? I've seen her around."

Will gave another weak grin. "That's her."

"What about her?"

"Well, you know she broke up with Jeremy?"

Dan nodded. "She mentioned it." His eyes widened. "Wait a minute. Do you have the hots for Natalie?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I just like her that's all."

"No Will. Just liking does not require advice."

"Ok then, I _really_ like her."

"That's better."

"And I need your advice."

Dan frowned. "Why me?"

"Because you know her better than anyone."

"I don't know her better than Dana."

"Better than any guy then."

"Jeremy might just have the edge in certain areas."

"You think I should ask him for advice?"

"Probably best not to."

"So that leaves you."

"I guess it does. But why do you need advice? Your timing's perfect. She's available, go ask her."

"I can't just ask her."

"Why not?"

Will shrugged. "Because I'm not that kind of guy. I don't have the confidence to just walk up to a girl and ask her."

"It's not like she's a stranger in a bar Will. You've known her for as long as I have."

Will shook his head. "I don't really know her, not like you. The only time we talk is when she's yelling in my ear about my putting up the wrong animation."

"You talk more than that."

"Ok" admitted Will, "but it's just small talk really."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Inside information. How do I get her to notice me?"

"Wear a tutu?"

"Dan!"

"Ok sorry." He thought for a moment. "So you don't want to ask her straight out?"

"No."

"You want to kinda sneak up on her."

Will frowned. "I wouldn't put it like that."

"Court her then."

Will smiled. "Court her? Yeah, I like that. How do I court her?"

"Well I guess the first step is to talk to her more."

"About what?"

"Everything. Become one of the people she talks to."

"How do I do that?"

"Start a conversation."

Will nodded. "Ok." He paused. "How?"

"Just start talking. Ask her something about her life."

"I could ask her how she's coping since she broke up with Jeremy?"

Dan shook his head. "Way too deep for your opening gambit. Keep it simple to start with, but look for the openings to move to the more personal stuff."

"Simple?"

"Sure."

"Could you give me some examples."

"Jesus Will, how did you ever get a girlfriend before?"

Will shrugged. "My sister's friends, blind dates, there are ways."

"I can see I'm going to have my work cut out. Ok, examples of simple ways to start conversations. Ask her what she did on her day off. Compliment her on her work. Notice if she has a new outfit, or has changed the way she has her hair, and tell her how nice she looks ‑ but _don't_ go overboard. If you're going out to buy lunch, ask her casually if she wants anything. That's a really good one because if she does there's a good chance she'll eat it with you."

Will nodded. "I think I'm getting the idea."

"Ok then" said Dan.

"But what's the next step?"

"Let's not try to run before we can crawl. Report back to me in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks!"

"Courting takes time Will. In the old days it would be at least six months before you would be allowed to be alone together in the same room. Isn't she worth the wait?"

"Sure she is."

"Well off you go then."

Dan smiled at Will's retreating back. He seemed quite keen on her, funny how he'd never noticed. Dan wondered if Will was really Natalie's type. Maybe, he figured. Will was like Jeremy in a lot of ways. But then, should she really be dating another Jeremy? He thought not. She needed somebody more.....more not Jeremy really. He inwardly shrugged. It wasn't his business. If Will asked, Natalie would make up her own mind. Dan got up and went off in search of Casey. He forgot all about the book.

Natalie was in the control room tying up the loose ends after 'her' show. One which had experienced more technical problems than Apollo 13. Everyone else had left the room, or so she thought.

"Natalie?"

She looked up. "Will."

"Do you have a moment?"

"Will, if this is about me yelling at you I'm sorry. It's just that, with everything going wrong, I got a little frazzled."

Will shook his head. "I understand. I screwed up, you yelled at me. That's how it goes. But it's not about that."

"What is it about?"

"I, er, I just wanted to say that I.......thought you handled the show really well tonight."

"Oh.......thanks. What brought this on?"

"Nothing. It's just that it was a really difficult night with all the glitches and everything and you really kept the show together."

Natalie smiled. "Thanks Will. But, you know, it wasn't just me. Teamwork and all that."

"We'd have gone to pieces without you."

She shrugged. "I just did what Dana does. Shout at people till they get it right."

Will grinned. "Yeah, but it's different with Dana."

"How?"

"Well, with Dana we do it because she scares us. With you, we do it.....well because it's you."

Again Natalie smiled. "Now I'm _really_ sorry I shouted at you. But it's not the first time I've been brilliant. How come you've never said any of this before?"

Will shrugged. "You know, I was just wondering that myself."

"Well thanks again Will. You just made my day."

"Any time."

Natalie stood up to leave and Will fell into step beside her.

"Is that a new skirt?"

She looked down. "This? I've had it about two years. I wear it all the time."

"Oh. Well it looks really nice."

Natalie stared at him. "Will, have you been looking at my ass?"

Dan was working away in his office when Will came in in a state of excitement.

"Dan, Dan."

"So good they named me twice."

"Did you see?"

"I saw."

"We had lunch."

"I saw."

"We had lunch _together_."

"That's what I saw."

"It was so cool. I did what you said, I asked her if she wanted anything from the sandwich shop. And she said, 'I'll have a BLT without the B'. Isn't that great?"

Dan nodded. "That's great."

"She always says stuff like that."

"Especially at lunchtime."

"So I went right out and bought it for her."

"Good move."

"But the best bit was when I came back. I gave her her sandwich and I was about to walk away and what do you think she said?"

Dan shrugged. "Thank you?"

"No. Well, yeah. But _then_ she said, 'Why don't you pull up a chair and join me? I could do with some intelligent conversation.' Can you believe it?"

"Just barely."

"I think it could really happen for us Dan, I really do. Natalie's just so great. She's really nice to talk to. And she's so pretty. She has these lovely brown eyes, and her nose is cute. You should see her."

"I have seen her Will."

Will grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot. But have you really _seen_ her? Have you seen how pretty she is?"

"I know Natalie's pretty Will. And all the other stuff you said too."

Will nodded. "I guess you can't miss it."

"I guess not. So what did you talk about over lunch?"

"Everything. I mean we talk every day now. Every morning she says 'Hi Will' to me. Well she always said Hi, but now she adds stuff. Stuff like 'How are you' or 'What did you do over the weekend'." He paused. "And lunch was like that. Only more so. We talked about all kinds of stuff. Work, lunch, music, movies."

"Movies?" asked Dan.

"Sure."

"What about movies?"

Will shrugged. "You know. What movies we liked, what movies we didn't like."

"Did she mention whether she liked any of the current releases?"

Will nodded. "There were a couple. But she said how she didn't really have anybody to go with since she broke up with Jeremy."

"And?"

Will frowned. "And what?"

"Didn't you suggest you go to see one of them together?"

"No."

Dan threw his hands up in the air. "Jesus Will. She's sitting there telling you she wants to see a movie but doesn't have a date. That is the single most perfect opening a guy can have! It doesn't _get_ any easier than that."

"You said to talk to her then report back Dan, you never said anything about asking her to the movies."

"That wasn't a rule Will. I expected you to use your initiative if the opportunity presented itself."

Will looked a little sulky. "Well you should have said."

Dan sighed. "Ok, all is not lost. Natalie has the day off tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"And so do you."

"No I don't."

"Yes Will, you _do_. Switch with somebody, have sex with Dave, do whatever you have to do but make sure you have tomorrow off."

"Ok. Then what."

"Then you ask Natalie if she'd like to go to the movies with you."

"I don't know Dan. What if she thinks I'm hitting on her?"

"You are hitting on her."

"But I don't want _her_ to know that. Not at first anyway."

"Just be casual Will. You're friends; you both have the day off; you both want to see the movie; it makes sense. And I'm sure she'll see it that way too."

"Ok."

"Just don't jump her bones the moment the lights go out."

"Dan! As if I would."

"Just checking. With your lack of experience I'm not taking anything for granted."

"I'm not _that _inexperienced" protested Will. "I know how to behave."

"Glad to hear it. Now go and ask her."

Will started to leave but turned before he reached the door.

"Dan?"

"Yes Will?"

"What do I do if an, er, opportunity, presents itself?"

Dan gazed at him levelly. "Use your initiative Will."

Dan shook his head as Will left. The guy was a bundle of nerves, he must really have it bad. But that was clear from the way he talked about her. Imagine him asking if Dan had ever noticed how pretty Natalie was! Of course he had. Natalie was one of the prettiest girls he knew. And Will had no idea just how good it felt just to be in her company, talking about nothing in particular. Dan knew though, he knew from long experience. He smiled as he thought about her, and he wondered briefly if he was doing the right thing by encouraging Will. She could do better than Will, he thought. A lot better.

"How was it?" asked Dan.

"Ok. Kevin Spacey was in good form."

"Not the movie."

"Oh, you mean the date."

"It was a date?"

Will grinned. "Not really. I'm just seeing how it feels to say it."

"Whatever. Did you have a good time?"

"It was great Dan. We shared the popcorn, _and_ the Coke."

"Did you share a straw?"

Will shook his head. "Two straws. Sharing would have been a little intimate for our first time."

"I guess. Did anything happen later?"

"We went for a burger."

"I meant did you kiss her?"

Will looked glum. "No."

"The opportunity didn't present itself?"

"It didn't. And believe me I was keeping an eye out for it."

"I guess. So your status is still that of 'friend'?"

"Yes. But it's an improvement on the status of 'some guy I work with'. _And _she said we should do it again sometime."

Dan spread his hands. "Well there you are, open invitation."

Will grinned. "That's what I thought. But what do I do next?"

"You up the stakes a little. Do something a little less safe and neutral than a movie. Something with more meaning."

Will frowned. "Like what?"

Dan thought about it. "She mentioned she might like to see the 'Sensation' exhibition."

"The what?"

"It's art Will."

Will didn't look too sure. "Art?"

"Art is a good date. It requires a lot of conversation and it boosts your intellectual credentials."

"Unless I say something stupid."

"You'll be fine. Just take your cue from Natalie."

"But I don't even like art all that much."

Dan gave a pained expression. "Will, when you're trying to impress a girl, it doesn't matter what you like. You do whatever _she_ wants to do."

"How long does that go on?"

"Pretty much forever."

Will shrugged. "Ok, where's this exhibition and how much are the tickets?"

Dan felt a little strange once Will had gone. Maybe it was because he had actually intended taking Natalie to the exhibition himself and had passed that pleasure to Will. That was the right thing to do wasn't it? He and Natalie were just friends whereas Will was looking for something more. Will's need was greater than his. So why did he feel like he'd lost something?

"Hey Dan."

"Hey Nat."

Natalie's eyes fell on the book lying on his desk. She noted the bookmark was still at the front. "Haven't you even started that yet?"

"I did start" said Dan. "But then I sort of stopped."

Natalie rolled her eyes at him. "I bet you were a lousy student to teach."

"Not true, all the teachers loved me. The female ones anyway. And my homework excuses became legendary."

"Were they anything like the ones you use when your script isn't prepared on time?"

"Variations on a theme."

"I thought they seemed pretty childish. But I didn't come in here to talk about that."

"I guessed that. What do you want?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Natalie took a deep breath. "It's Will."

"No, it's me. Will's shorter and less good looking."

She grinned. "It's _about_ Will."

"What about him?"

"Well....you know we've gone out a few times recently? As friends I mean."

Dan nodded. "I had noticed you two seemed to be getting along lately."

"We always got along just.....less so."

"Ok. So what's the problem?"

"It's not a problem. I like him. He's good company, once you get him to open up. I'm just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering whether he's attracted to me."

Dan grinned. "My, such an ego. Can't a man be in your company without being overwhelmed by your beauty?"

She grinned back. "You tell me Dan."

"Only the very strongest can resist."

"And is Will strong enough?"

"Why ask me?"

"To get an answer."

"What makes you think I would know?"

"Actually I didn't. But now I see how evasive you're being....."

"I'm not being evasive."

"You are."

"I'm not. I'm being circumspect."

"Which means there's something to be circumspect about."

"You could draw that conclusion."

"I am drawing it. In fact I'm painting it in oils, cutting it in half, and pickling it in formaldehyde."

"It's really not for me to say Natalie."

Natalie sat down on the couch. "So he _is_ attracted to me."

"I want it on record that I didn't say that."

"Noted. But I'd pretty much figured it out anyway."

"Is it a problem?" asked Dan.

"No. It's nice to know a guy thinks I'm attractive. It's just kinda weird waiting for him to pounce."

"Natalie, whatever Will does when the moment arrives, pouncing won't be it."

"He does seem a little nervous."

"He must be overawed by you."

She grinned. "That must be it."

There was a moments silence before Dan spoke. "So what happens when he does 'pounce'?

"What do you mean?"

"Will you say yes?"

She thought for moment. "I don't know. I can't think of any reason _not_ to say yes."

"Hardy an emphatic endorsement."

"I know. It's just that it's hard for me to suddenly think of Will in that context.

"Do you like him?"

"I like his company. He can be really funny."

"What about looks?"

"Looks aren't as important to women as they are to men Dan."

"Yeah, right. I've heard the theory."

"It's true."

"Whatever. How does Will rate in this relatively unimportant category?"

She thought for a second. "I guess he's as attractive as Jeremy."

"Praise indeed."

"Jeremy was ok. He had a sweet face."

"Had? Is he dead?"

She shook her head. "No, just ex."

"So Will is good company and is at least as attractive as Jeremy."

"In his own way."

"It all sounds like a 'yes' to me."

"It's a maybe. I think I'll wait and see how he shapes up. I don't want to rush into anything."

"Very wise."

"Of course, it looks like he doesn't want to rush either. He's moving pretty slowly, like he's courting me or something."

"Do you like that?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It's nice to have a guy take his time. It shows he thinks I'm special."

"Sounds like he's doing ok."

"He's doing the right things."

"Like what?"

"Like always doing what I want to do rather than what he wants to do. You know he took me to the 'Sensation' exhibition yesterday?"

"He mentioned it. How was it?"

"Sensational." She grinned. "It was really good actually, there were some very interesting pieces. Although I'm not sure Will enjoyed himself."

Dan smiled. "Oh, I think he did."

"Really? I got the impression that modern art wasn't his thing."

"I wasn't talking about the art."

She smiled. "Actually, I had kinda thought that _you_ might take me to the exhibition."

"I was going to." He looked into her eyes. "I guess Will just beat me to it."

"Yeah" she said. "I guess he did."

Dan frowned after she had gone. He found himself annoyed at Will. Maybe, he figured, it was because he suddenly realized how much fun he would have had at the exhibition with Natalie. It had been a while since they had done anything together and then he had gone and given the day to Will. He decided that the next good idea he had he'd keep for himself. Him and Natalie. That was always assuming that she wasn't too busy dating Will to make time for him by then.

Will gazed at the scoreboard. It didn't make pleasant reading. He picked up his ball.

"What do I need to win?" he asked.

Natalie scratched her head. "An emu?"

"A what?"

"I don't know what you call eight strikes."

"I need eight strikes?"

Natalie nodded. "And if this were a movie about a boy and his wise old Japanese bowling instructor, you'd get them."

Will looked around. "I don't see him."

"Wise old Japanese bowling instructors are so unreliable. Take the shot Will."

Will took the shot. "Is that enough?"

"No."

"How much did I lose by?"

"You don't want to know."

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say that I have never won by a bigger margin. And that includes when I play my cousin Nathan."

"Is he bad?"

"He's eight."

"I told you bowling wasn't my game."

"I know. The bad part is that it's not mine either."

"Yeah, but I suck."

"No Will, _I _suck. We need a whole new category of badness to describe you."

Will grinned. "Shall we think of one over a drink in the bar?"

"Can we get chicken in a basket?"

"Sure, my folks increased my allowance and I still have a whole ten bucks burning a hole in my pocket."

She smiled. "Aren't you lucky I'm such a cheap date?"

Will paused before responding. "Are you?"

"Sure. The whole night won't come to more than...."

"I meant, are you a date?"

Natalie stared at him. "Oh."

He gave a weak smile. "I kinda envisaged a more romantic setting but I saw what I though was an opportunity presenting itself and I used my initiative."

She smiled back. "I was wondering when you would declare your intentions."

"You knew?"

"I suspected."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Do you want time to think about it?"

"No. I don't need time to think."

"Care to put me out of my misery then?"

She smiled. "Nah, I think I'll leave you hanging. It's more fun."

"If I'd known you could be so cruel I would never have asked."

Natalie raised her eyebrows. "You haven't yet. Not properly."

Will grinned. "Ok then." He took her hand. "Natalie, will you go out with me?"

Natalie reached up and kissed his cheek. Then she drew back and looked into his eyes.

"Not yet Will."

"She said what?" asked Dan the next day.

"Not yet" replied Will.

"Well, when then?"

"I don't know. She just said that she really liked me but she wasn't sure how deep the feelings went and that we should just carry on as friends for now until she sorts out her emotions."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Will looked at him. "How do you think I feel Dan? I'm happy. In fact, I'm totally exhilarated."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't say _no_."

"She didn't say yes either" observed Dan.

Will shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Yes will come. I can wait for yes. But a no would have killed me."

"I can see how that would make you happy."

"But that's not all" said Will.

"It isn't?"

"No."

"What more could there be?"

"She _kissed_ me."

"Really?"

Will nodded. "Twice. Once on the cheek when she said we should wait. But then, at the end of the evening, she kissed me on the lips."

"Wow."

"Not passionate or anything, just friendly. But it was definitely intended to land on the lips, she didn't just miss my cheek."

"Well" said Dan, "I guess congratulations are in order."

Will grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you."

"And now I suppose my work here is done."

Will frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't need my advice any more. Just do like she says and wait till she's ready."

"But what if she decides no?"

"Then you die."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for all your help Dan."

"No problem."

Will made to leave but stopped by the door and turned. "Dan?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is a little premature. But, seeing as how you brought us together, how would you feel about being the best man?"

Will's last comment was a joke, Dan thought. But it made him think, briefly about what it would be like to see Natalie married to Will, or anybody. The thought made him uncomfortable. Still, it was out of his hands now. As he had told Will, his work was done.

Dan looked up as Casey entered the office backwards. "Was that Natalie and Will going for lunch together?"

"I don't know" said Dan. "Try as I might I can't see through the wall."

"It was" confirmed Casey.

"Oh."

"Again."

Dan looked at him. "So?"

Casey shrugged. "So it looks like everybody was wrong."

Dan frowned. "Wrong about what?"

"About who Natalie would choose to replace Jeremy."

"Everyone? I don't remember being asked for _my_ opinion."

Casey grinned. "There's a reason for that."

"What reason?"

"Just about everyone voted _you_ as the boy most likely."

"Me? Why?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Obviously I do."

"Well" Casey began, "you and she are always.....you know."

"Thanks Casey that's really cleared that up."

Casey grinned. "I don't know how to say it. Your relationship is unique in my experience. You have a weird, more than friends, less than couple, thing going."

Dan shook his head. "We're just friends."

"Not _just_ friends" insisted Casey. "It's more. It's......" He snapped his fingers. "I know who you are. You're Joey and Dawson."

"Joey and Dawson?"

"Sure. In the early days before they started having sex with everything that moved. They'd like, share a bed but not actually do anything."

"I never shared a bed with Natalie" said Dan.

"But you would though" said Casey. "If you broke down in the middle of nowhere and the nearest motel only had one bed, you'd share it."

"I'd sleep on the floor."

"And Natalie would insist you share, and, after a token resistance, you'd get in with her. Don't deny it."

Dan didn't. Instead he said, "I never realized our friendship was the source of such speculation."

Casey shrugged. "Dana and I have to have something to talk about that we can both agree on." He paused. "Still, it's all academic now isn't it? Little Willy snuck right in there."

"They're not dating" said Dan.

"They look like they're dating."

"Well they're not, ok? Natalie told me." His tone was a touch too sharp, and Casey noticed.

"A little touchy aren't we Dan? Are the bets still on?"

"It has nothing to do with your stupid bets. Nothing to do with me, Natalie or Will. I'm just putting you straight on the situation. Natalie is _not_ dating Will."

Casey adopted a placatory tone. "Ok Dan. I got the message."

"I don't mean to snap Case" said Dan, cooling down. "It's just that Natalie doesn't like people spreading rumors about her."

"Sure" said Casey. "Like I said, I got the message."

Dan turned his attention back to his screen. Why had he flipped like that? Stupid question, he knew why. Casey was right, he and Natalie _were_ different. And he liked being Natalie's "special" friend. Now she was spending more time with Will than with him. It was simple, he was jealous. And he had a feeling that that was the message that Casey had received, loud and clear.

"I thought we decided my work was done" said Dan.

"Consider yourself re‑employed."

Dan frowned. "Have you screwed up Will?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is it's been three weeks since Natalie said 'not yet'."

"And?"

"And she's still saying it."

"Is she still kissing you?"

Will grinned. "Yeah."

"I ask again, what's the problem?"

"I'm worried that our relationship might be getting into a rut."

"Will, you don't have a relationship, nor a rut in which to put it."

"But that's just it. What if Natalie decides she likes being just friends?"

"Then you'll have to live with it."

"I don't want to live with it. I need your help Dan."

Dan winced. "Again?"

"Yes Dan."

"What more can I do?"

"I need that little something extra. Something that will convince her to say yes."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're the advice man, advise me."

"Just do what you're doing. Take her out, be nice, be attentive, be funny, kiss her goodnight, and don't pressure her."

"I need something more. Something romantic."

"Buy her flowers."

"Done that."

"Go for a carriage ride in the park."

"Done that."

"I suppose you've had candlelit dinners?"

"Several."

Dan shrugged. "You've done all the usual stuff, I don't know what else to suggest. Unless you write her a poem or something."

Will looked at him. "A poem?"

"A romantic one."

"That's a good idea Dan."

Dan shook his head. "I wasn't really serious Will. Nobody writes girls poems any more."

"That's why it's such a good idea. The whole courting thing is old‑fashioned and she likes that. She'll like the idea of me writing her a poem too."

"_Can_ you write poetry Will?"

"Sure I can" replied Will. "How hard can it be?"

Dan felt strangely elated as he watched Will depart. Somehow the fact that Natalie hadn't taken their relationship beyond good friendship pleased him. He was even hoping that Will might make a fool of himself with this poetry thing. He wondered why that should be. Was it just that he felt Natalie was too good for Will? Or was it something more?

"Here it is" said Will holding out a sheet of paper.

"This had better be good" said Dan. "It's taken you the best part of a week."

"I had to wait for the muse to take me."

"Let's see where it took you then." Dan took the paper from him and began to read out loud.

_"Who will believe my verse in time to come, _

_If it were fill'd with your most high deserts? _

_Though yet, heaven knows, it is but as a tomb _

_Which hides your life and shows not half your parts: _

_If I could write the beauty of your eyes _

_And in fresh numbers number all your graces, _

_The age to come would say 'This poet lies; _

_Such heavenly touches ne'er touch'd earthly faces.' _

_So should my papers yellow'd with their age _

_Be scorn'd like old men of less truth than tongue, _

_And your true rights be term'd a poets rage _

_And stretched metre of an antique song: _

_But were some child of yours alive that time, _

_You should live twice; in it and in my rhyme." _

When he had finished he looked up at Will.

"What do you think?" asked Will.

"It's very good" said Dan.

"You think so?"

"I do." He looked at Will pointedly. "Worthy of Shakespeare in fact."

Will winced. "You spotted that?"

Dan shook his head. "Will, I told you write a poem, not copy one out of a book."

"I couldn't think of one. And I didn't think she'd notice."

"You didn't think she'd notice? Will, she studied literature."

"I thought she did journalism."

"You can do both."

"So you think she'll recognize it?"

"No. I recognized it, she can probably quote it."

"What should I do then?"

"Do what I said in the first place. Write your own."

"I tried."

"And?"

"I couldn't think of a rhyme for 'Natalie'."

Dan thought for a moment but clearly couldn't think of one either. "Then don't try. Write about her eyes or something."

"Well I did come up with a line about her nose."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Not an obvious choice, but ok, let's hear it."

"I love the way you wrinkle your nose, I love the way you produce the shows."

Dan stared at him for a moment. "Maybe we should just forget the poetry."

"No Dan, I still think the idea still has potential."

"Which is more than can be said for your poem."

"Well maybe there's another way."

"What other way?"

"I thought, maybe, you could write one for me."

Dan looked at him. "You want me to write a love poem about Natalie, for you? How romantic."

"C'mon Dan. I know how I feel, I just can't put it into words."

"And you think I can?"

"Sure. You write stuff."

"Will, I can write about football, I can write about baseball. If pushed I can even write about synchronized swimming without sounding sarcastic. But poetry?"

"Different ball‑game?"

"If it were a ball‑game I wouldn't have a problem."

"Please Dan."

Dan threw up his hands. "Ok, it's my day off tomorrow. I'll try and write something. But I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks Dan."

Dan sat back and wondered how on earth he was going to write a poem. A love poem. About Natalie. How could he write a love poem about Natalie? Where would he even start? He looked again at the Shakespeare sonnet Will had copied. "If I could write the beauty of your eyes." Natalie had nice eyes, Dan thought. Especially when she smiled. Come to think of it, she had a beautiful smile. Then there was......he grinned. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

Concentration was etched in Will's face as he read Dan's poem.

"What do you think?" asked Dan.

"Honestly?"

"If you must."

"I liked the Shakespeare one better."

"Well, he had more practice than me. I didn't really expect to match him first time out."

"I guess not. And I like yours too, I really do. It's just that....."

"That what?"

"Isn't it a little bit, well, mushy?"

"It's a love poem Will. What did you expect?"

"I don't know."

"The Shakespeare one is mushy too."

"Sure it is. It's just that it seems ok when he does it."

"Fine. Don't use it."

Will clutched the paper protectively to his chest. "I didn't say I wouldn't use it."

"Even if it's mushy?"

Will shrugged. "Girls like mushy. Mushy movies, mushy songs, why not mushy poems?"

"So you're going to use it?"

"Sure. How should I give it to her?"

"You could recite it to her over a romantic dinner?"

Will shook his head. "Recite it? I don't think so."

"Well buy her a small gift then. Chocolates would be good. And insert the poem inside it. That way she'll discover it and you won't have to be around when she reads it."

Will nodded. "Good idea Dan." he looked down at the poem. "Just one thing though."

"What?"

"It's not very neat. It has all corrections on it."

"Well I sort of assumed you would copy it out, what with it being in my handwriting."

Will grinned. "Oh yeah. I'll type it up on my computer."

"Do it by hand Will. It's more personal that way."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

Will shrugged. "Ok." He departed, taking the poem with him.

He left Dan alone again. And this time he felt alone. He also felt that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Writing that poem had been so easy, so natural. He didn't think it would have been that way if it had been about anyone other than Natalie. The words had had nothing to do with Will, they had all come from within himself. And when he had read it, he had been faced with a reality that had been hidden behind a mask of friendship for so long.

The next evening Dan was at home, and he was restless. He had just watched the show and it had been a good one. He had found himself scanning the credits for Natalie's name, his heart jumping slightly when it rolled by, only to sink again when Will's passed a few seconds later. He knew that they were going out after the show, and that Will would be presenting her with the box of chocolates, in which he had hidden the poem.

Dan cursed himself. If he hadn't helped, Will would never have got anywhere with Natalie. Or would he? Maybe he'd have asked Casey for advice and got a lot further a lot faster. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He switched off the TV and was about to go to bed, knowing he wouldn't sleep, when his glance fell on the book Natalie had lent him. He picked it up, somehow feeling closer to her by holding something of hers. He sat down again, and began to read.

It was almost morning when he finished. "You and me both Cyrano" he said out loud. "Maybe if I'd read your story earlier, I might have realized the mistake I was making." He glanced at the clock and decided he could still get a few hours sleep before going into work. In fact, he decided to go in late, just for the hell of it.

"I have news."

Dan looked up as Natalie bounced into his office shortly after he arrived. "Good or bad?"

"I think most people would call it good."

"Then lay it on me."

She took a deep breath. "Will and I are now officially an item."

Dan had expected it, but still took a moment to recover. "Oh."

"You might have wondered what that whoop of joy earlier was about."

"That was Will?"

Natalie nodded. "He got a little overexcited when I told him."

"I bet. What made you decide in his favor?"

"Aside from his persistence?"

Dan smiled. "Apart from that."

She looked at him and smiled. "Will's a little embarrassed about it. Promise you won't tell?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Ok." She looked around to be sure nobody was listening. "He wrote me a poem."

"A poem?"

She nodded. "A love poem."

"I wouldn't have thought he had it in him."

"I know."

"So" said Dan, "was it any good."

Natalie smiled. "Yeah, it was. It was kinda mushy, but really sweet." She sighed. "It's just about the best compliment I ever had."

"And that's the reason you're dating Will? The poem?"

"It's not just that. I'd probably have dated him eventually anyway. But the poem make me understand just how much he cared for me, made me realise that I didn't have to wait any longer to decide."

Dan nodded. "Right. Well, I hope you'll be very happy together."

She smiled. "Don't get carried away Dan. I'm not saying I'm in love with Will, not yet anyway. It's still early days, but it's nice to have someone again."

Dan shrugged. "I guess it must be."

Natalie reached out and gently stroked his arm. "You'll find someone Dan. A great catch like you won't stay single for long."

"Maybe" Dan murmured. "But maybe I haven't been looking in the right place."

"What did you say Dan?"

He looked up. "Nothing."

Natalie sensed something was troubling him. "Ok. I have some work to do but do you want to meet for a drink later?"

"Aren't you seeing Will?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Tomorrow. We'll have a drink tomorrow."

"Sure."

Dan watched her go with a heavy heart. His last vestige of hope gone. He had lost her, worse, he had given her away.

"Where are you going?"

Dan heard Casey's voice just as he reached the exit. "Home. I like to drop in occasionally to water the plants."

"It's early."

"It's 1am."

"That's according to EST. We're on SNT."

"SNT?"

"Sports Night Time. And according to SNT it's still early."

Dan shrugged. "So it's early, I can leave early if I want."

"Sure you can. Just tell me why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"When you leave your drink half‑finished and try and sneak out without saying anything, then yes, there has to be a reason."

"Maybe I'm just not in the mood for a crowd."

"Ok. Come sit at the bar with me. We'll talk."

Casey led the reluctant Dan to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Ready to talk?" Casey asked.

"Nope."

"Ok, then let's play a game. I'll start." He made a play of looking around. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with......'N'."

"Casey....."

"No, not Casey. Casey starts with a 'C'. Natalie starts with an 'N'."

Dan looked at his friend. "Your point?"

"C'mon Dan. The others may not see it but I do. You haven't taken your eyes off her all night. And if looks could kill, Will would be pushing up the daisies right now."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm not. I saw it. And I also saw that you decided to leave just when Will started kissing her right in front of you."

Dan glared at him for a moment, then let it all out. "What do you want me to say Casey? That I'm jealous? Alright, I'll say it. I'm jealous. Jealous of Will. I want her, he's got her, and I'm jealous as hell." He paused for breath. "Happy now?"

"No. But I'm relieved you've finally admitted it."

Dan looked at him. "How long have you known?"

"Since they started getting friendly. You hid it pretty well but your eyes gave you away. I could see it was hurting you."

"You're perceptive" said Dan. "It took me a while to realize it myself."

"Do you love her?"

Dan nodded slowly. "I do, I really do. I mean, I've always loved her, as a friend. But now I know I'm in love with her."

"Are you sure? You remember what I said about you two. That kind of friendship can blur the edges a little."

"I'm sure Casey. I've loved her for longer than I've known. I remember how just the thought of her would make me go all warm inside. And how I would spend minutes just watching her when she didn't notice."

"With a stupid grin on your face."

"You saw?"

Casey just nodded.

"But now I look at her and I feel such pain at the thought of what I've lost. And when I see Will touch her......" He shook his head. "I just burn up." He turned to Casey again. "And you want to know the worst part? The coup de grace?" he gave a bitter laugh. "It's all my fault."

Casey frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I tutored him."

"Tutored him?"

Dan nodded. "I tutored Will on how to win Natalie. I told him what to say, what to do, where to take her. I gave her to him on a platter."

"I think I'm beginning to see where you went wrong. Dare I ask why?"

Dan laughed. "Because he asked me Casey. He walked into the office and asked me. Because, get this, I 'know her better than any other guy'."

Casey was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Does Natalie know?"

"Nope. She thinks it was all down to wonderful Will."

"I don't know what to say Dan."

"That's a first for the evening."

"Is there really no chance? They've only been officially dating for a few days. What if you....?"

"She doesn't care about me Casey, she has Will."

"She does care about you Dan. And I'm sure that if you just explained to her...."

Dan just shook his head. "I can't Casey. She's happy. I don't have the right to try and break up her relationship just because I screwed up."

"Not even if it's what she wants?"

"I think she already has what she wants Casey. Look at her, all smiling and happy. She didn't even notice when I tried to leave."

Dan drained his glass and without another word headed for the exit. Casey watched him go. "She noticed" he said to Dan's retreating back. But Dan didn't hear.

"What are you doing in here?" Natalie had found Dan in the studio, long before he had anything to present.

"Hiding from Casey" he replied.

"Not me?"

"Of course not. What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "It's just that it seems like it lately."

"I would never hide from you Natalie." He could see that Natalie was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. He hadn't meant it to come out like that. He quickly moved to cover his tracks. "You're the one who has a new interest."

"You mean Will?"

"Unless there's another one."

"I would never neglect you for a mere boyfriend Dan."

"Glad to hear it."

"So what's he doing?"

"Will?"

"Casey. Why are you hiding from him?"

"He's annoying the hell out of me."

"Just being himself then."

Dan smiled.

"Wow a smile" said Natalie. "I was starting to think you'd decided that look was out of fashion."

"I still wear it on special occasions."

"They've been too rare recently. Are you ok?"

"No. But what else is new."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Dan shook his head. "I need to deal with this one myself."

She looked at him for a moment, as if sizing up the truthfulness of his answer. "Well, you know where I am if you need to talk."

"Sure I do" said Dan with a grin. "You're usually out with Will."

Natalie laughed. "You'll survive I think. Anyway, the reason I came looking for you is to ask if you have my book. My neighbor's daughter wants to borrow it, some school thing she's doing."

"I have it" said Dan. "I've finished it actually."

"Really? What did you think?"

"I found it strangely relevant."

Natalie frowned. "How is Cyrano de Bergerac relevant to you?"

"Maybe I've been worrying about the size of my nose."

"Your nose is just fine Dan."

He smiled. "I guess it must be something else then."

Natalie shook her head. "I'm real busy right now but when I have more time I'll ask you to explain yourself. Where's the book?"

"On my desk."

"Thanks."

"But it might be kind of buried. I haven't tidied for a few days and there are papers everywhere."

She grinned. "If I'm not back in an hour mount a rescue expedition."

As Dan gazed at her retreating form, he wondered how long he could keep up the pretence. Shaking himself, he returned to what he had been doing, trying, without much success, to focus on the work. But a few minutes later he was disturbed again.

"Dan?"

He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway to the control room. He smiled. "Back so soon? Did you find it?"

She nodded and raised the hand that clutched the book. "I found it." She paused. "I also found something else."

"What?"

She held up a piece of paper. "This."

Dan frowned. "What's that?"

"It's Will's poem. The original manuscript you might say."

"Oh." Dan didn't know what to do. He tried a bluff. "How did that get on my desk?"

"I guess Will must have put it there after he'd copied it out."

"What do you mean copied it out?"

She sighed. "It's your handwriting Dan."

"There's an explanation for that."

She nodded. "I know. The explanation is that you wrote the poem."

"That is the explanation" he agreed.

"Care to tell me why?"

Dan screwed up his face. "Maybe you should ask Will."

"I'm asking you."

Dan gave a little shrug. "He asked for my help."

"So you wrote the poem for him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"And what else Dan?"

"What do you mean?"

"What else did you do?"

"I just gave him advice."

"About what?"

"Just about things you might like."

"Like the Sensation exhibition?"

Dan nodded.

"So has anything over the past couple of months been Will's idea?"

"Of course it has."

"Like what?"

"Like.....lots of stuff. It's not like I gave him a script or anything. When you were with Will, you got the real Will."

Natalie shook her head. "I don't believe this. Will tricks me into going out with him, and you help him do it."

"It wasn't a trick Natalie. Will really cares for you, I just....pointed him in the right direction."

"You did more than that Dan. You picked out his tie and chauffeured him right to the door." She threw up her hands. "I don't even know who I'm dating."

"Of course you do Natalie."

"Do I?" She brandished the poem. "Did he dictate this to you?"

"No but...."

"Because this is who I thought I was dating. More to the point this is who I thought I was having sex with." She noticed Dan's eyes widen. "Yes Dan. I don't normally sleep with a guy on the first date but, you know, I thought I knew him. Now I find I didn't know him at all."

"What are you going to do?" asked Dan.

"I'm going to think for a while. Then I'm going to talk to Will."

"Don't be too hard on him."

"Why not?"

"Because he loves you."

Natalie softened. "I know that." She paused. "And what about you Dan?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. How hard should I be on you? You played your part in this deception."

Dan smiled. "I think you should go easy."

"Why should I?"

Dan paused. "Because I love you too."

Natalie stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I can never stay mad at you for long Dan. Even when you deserve it."

Dan was a mess of mixed emotions when she had left. He was happy that Natalie was angry at Will. He didn't like himself for it, but he hoped she would break up with him. He couldn't help it. On the other hand, the idea that the words in the poem were his, really his, hadn't even occurred to her. He had even taken a gamble and told her he loved her. What was her reaction? Laughter. What did that tell him?

"What's happening on that Indycar story Natalie?"

Silence.

"Natalie?"

Silence.

"Natalie!"

She looked up. "Yes Dana?"

"What planet were you just on?"

"I was just thinking."

"I could see that. Were you thinking about Will?"

"Why should I be thinking about Will?"

"Because you've been on Pluto for the past couple of days and he's wandering around looking like somebody just ran over his puppy."

"And I though I was hiding it so well."

"Problems?"

"You could say that."

"I did say that. And you evaded the question."

Natalie sighed. "Will and I are...'on hold'...for a while."

"On hold? After a week? He must have really screwed up."

Natalie gave a half‑hearted smile. "He did. Or he didn't. I don't even know. I'm angry, but I'm not sure if I should be."

"When in doubt be angry" asserted Dana. "That's my policy where men are concerned."

"But is it right to be angry with someone for loving you?"

"It does seem a trifle harsh. I need more details before I pass judgement."

Natalie shrugged. "Basically I found out that Dan was coaching Will on how to date me."

Dana frowned. "When you say 'coaching', what do you mean exactly?"

"Telling him what to say, where to take me, stuff like that."

"Oh my God Natalie, that's evil."

Natalie eyed her friend. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you Dana."

"Sorry Natalie, but I don't see what you have to be mad about. So Will got a little coaching. It's a little corny, but it's quite sweet."

"You don't think he was deceiving me?"

"No. Well yeah, a little, but for a nice reason. I mean, all he did was take the time and effort to make sure he got it right."

"Dana you're supposed to be my friend, stop taking his side."

Dana shrugged. "Can I help it if you're being unreasonable?"

"You don't know the whole story Dana."

"I only know what you choose to reveal."

"Well there was a little more to it."

"What more?"

"There was a poem."

"A poem? Will gave you a poem?"

Natalie nodded.

"I don't believe you got a poem and didn't tell me. That is so romantic. Nobody ever wrote me a poem."

"That's the point. Will didn't write this one."

Dana paused for a moment. "Dan?"

"Yeah."

"Ok" said Dana thoughtfully. "But as long as the sentiments were Will's......"

"That's just it. He says they were but.....But he didn't write it, and it wasn't his idea to give it to me."

"Well alright. The poem wasn't Will. But he's the one you went on the dates with......"

"They weren't dates."

"He's the one you went on not‑dates with. And you liked him. So what does the poem matter?"

"The poem was a turning point Dana. I liked Will but I didn't love him. Didn't know if I ever would, at least in the way I should love my boyfriend. Then, when I read the poem, I decided to take a chance."

"That must have been some poem."

"It was. And to find out that Will didn't write it....well I just feel like he tricked me Dana. Tricked me into a relationship, and tricked his way into my bed."

Dana nodded. "I think I'm starting to understand."

"I know Will's feelings for me are real" said Natalie, "he didn't lie about that. But he pretended he was something he wasn't."

"A charlatan."

"If you like." She looked at her friend. "Do you want to read it?"

Dana's eyes widened. "You have it here?"

"Sure. The draft version at least." She reached into her drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, which she handed to Dana. "You might as well read the original."

Dana was silent while she read it. Eventually she looked up.

"What do you think?" asked Natalie.

"Well" began Dana, "it's a little mushy, but otherwise.....wow."

Natalie grinned. "That's what I thought."

Dana looked at the poem again. "Natalie, to have someone write words like this about you must be quite something."

"It was."

"But......"

"But what?"

"But it was Dan who wrote them."

"I know Dana."

Dana shook her head. "No. I mean, it was Dan who wrote them."

Natalie frowned. "What do you......Oh."

"Exactly."

"Do you think he......?"

"I don't know Natalie. But it seems to me that the man you want to be with....", she passed the piece of paper back to her, "....is the man who feels like this about you."

"Hey."

Dan looked up to see Natalie standing halfway in the door. "Hey yourself." When she didn't move he added, "Are you coming in?"

Natalie nodded and walked into the room.

"I heard about you and Will breaking up."

"How did you hear?"

"Will told me. Or rather he shouted it at me."

"I'm sorry."

Dan shrugged. "He's hurting."

"We're only on hold."

"That's not what he thinks."

Natalie just nodded.

"So are you any nearer making a decision? About Will I mean."

"I think so" she replied. "But I need your help first."

"How can I help?"

"I want you to do something for me. Something that might make you a little uncomfortable."

Dan frowned. "What is it?"

She crossed the floor to the desk and handed him the poem. "Read it Dan."

"I know what it says."

"Read it out loud."

"Natalie I........"

"Please Dan. Just read it to me."

Slowly, Dan began to read. "It's called 'What is it?'." He took a deep breath.

_"What is it about Natalie that makes me want her? _

_Makes me need her? _

_Makes me love her? _

_Is it her eyes? _

_When she is happy, they shine and dance, _

_piercing my soul and infusing it with the ecstasy of her being. _

_When she is sad, they grow deep as the ocean, _

_my heart is shattered from the need to soothe her pain. _

_Is it her smile? _

_Quick to appear and slow to fade, it joins with her eyes in revealing her mood _

_Generously given, always true, I long to be the cause of it's advent. _

_As warm as the sun, it lights up the room. _

_I see it, and am infected with her joy. _

_Is it her embrace? _

_Great enough to envelop the world and bring succor from it's cares. _

_Small enough to hold me tight, to comfort me, to thank me, to join with me. _

_Gentle, welcoming, _

_I ache to fall into her caress. _

_Is it her voice? _

_The conveyer of her thoughts, it matches the timbre of her emotions. _

_No hidden meaning, no cloaked passion. _

_Light, like the nightingales sweet song, _

_her tone carries the effortless empathy through which she shares my grief, and my bliss. _

_Is it her hair? _

_Dark like her eyes, it frames the perfection of her face. _

_It calls to my fingers, and they tremble to stroke, to run through. _

_And when an errant lock falls across her face, _

_I yearn to brush it away with the gentlest of touches. _

_Is it her tenderness? _

_Her soft gaze, her loving words, her gentle smile, her delicate touch. _

_All speak of her deep affection. _

_Sensitive to my moods, she reads my emotive state, _

_and sends my spirit soaring with the lightest trace of her hand. _

_Is it her kindness? _

_All encompassing, her generosity knows no bounds, her thoughtfulness no limitation. Consideration is granted to others, before she will spare thought for herself. _

_I would never ask for all that she would give. _

_Yet still, it would be given. _

_Is it her sensuality? _

_Subtle, not flaunted, and all the more potent for that. _

_Seemingly unaware of the passion she can arouse with a look, a smile, a word, a touch. _

_A burning desire to rend the sweetness of her exterior, _

_and explore the woman within. _

_So what is it? _

_It is none of these, it is all of these. _

_It is simply.......Natalie. _

It was only as he spoke the final word, her name, that he raised his eyes from the paper to meet her gaze. He thought he could see the glisten of a tear in her eyes.

"Those are beautiful words Dan" she said. "Any woman would be flattered to have them written about her."

Dan was silent.

"So you understand that I need to know where they came from."

"Natalie...."

"Who's sentiments are those Dan? Are they yours? Or are they Will's?"

"I'm sure that Will shares them."

"But they came from you?"

He gazed at her. "Yes."

She looked down. "Did you mean them?"

"What do you mean?"

"The words you wrote. Did you mean them, or were they just words?"

Dan breathed deeply and locked his eyes with hers. "I meant them Natalie. And I still mean them, every one."

"Really?"

Dan nodded. "Really."

Natalie laughed, a laughter borne out of nervousness more than humor. "Is this what you meant when you said you found Cyrano de Bergerac relevant?"

Dan nodded. "I could identify. Just call me Dan de Bergerac."

Natalie shook her head. "But if you felt like this, why the hell were you trying to set me up with Will?"

"I didn't realize at first" said Dan. "Over the years I guess I'd got so used to seeing you as a friend that I'd stopped thinking about you in any kind of sexual way."

"Meaning you used to?"

He nodded. "Sure. If I'd been single when we first met.....well, who knows. But talking to Will about you, seeing you through another man's eyes, made me notice Natalie the woman again." He paused. "I suddenly knew that what I've been looking for has been right here all along."

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"How could I? By then you had pretty much decided to give Will a shot. And I didn't know how you felt about me."

Natalie gave a short laugh. "If only you knew."

"What do you mean."

She looked down. "I used to hope Dan. Every time we were both single we would be each other's dates and I would think, maybe this time he'll ask me." She looked up. "But you never did. And eventually, after Jeremy, I figured you never would."

Dan stared at her. "I've been a fool haven't I?"

Natalie nodded. "A jerk."

"An idiot."

"An asshole."

"Have we finished?"

"No, I have more."

"Can we do them later?"

"I guess."

They gazed at each other for a while. "So" said Dan, "what happens next?"

She looked at him frankly. "You kiss me Dan."

Dan stood up and moved round the desk towards her. "You have a lock of hair in your face" he said with a smile, and gently brushed it away. Then he cupped her face in his hands, leaned forward, and kissed her. The kiss lasted for just a few seconds, but endured for an eternity.

"I guess this means we're still on‑hold."

Natalie and Dan both turned at the voice. There, stood in the doorway, was Will.

THE END


End file.
